


House on Devil’s Island

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, House on Devil’s Island, Love, M/M, Passion, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian struggles to accept what his life has become, enduring the impossible, finally resolving himself to the inevitable reality of his situation… </p><p>Chapter One Summary: Determined to break from his past, he fails to comprehend the consequences of his future…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One ~ Deception, Greed and Entrapment…

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a six-part series. I’ll be posting one chapter per day from Oct 27th to Nov 1st…_

Title: House on Devil’s Island…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3670  
Warnings: Angst, Passion, Love, Supernatural…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club October Challenge – Trick or Treat – The House on Devil’s Island

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian struggles to accept what his life has become, enduring the impossible, finally resolving himself to the inevitable reality of his situation… 

Chapter Summary: Determined to break from his past, he fails to comprehend the consequences of his future…

_This is a five-part series. I’ll be posting one chapter per day from Oct 27th to Oct 31st…_

 

**House on Devil’s Island**

Part One ~ Deception, Greed and Entrapment… 

The struggle of good versus evil has existed since the beginning of time, developed into many forms from being protective guardian angels, to the devil himself. The devil’s perfected the ability for possessing people, places or things, increasing his power and control over his domain. The fight over the province that is now known as Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania has been a continuing battle for centuries, and the struggle between Angelica and Damien for control of the region has been waxing and waning just as long. It was during one of Angelica’s reigns of the territory that the devil sought refuge on the island at Island Lake, just outside of Pittsburg. The island and its surrounding property has been under his control ever since. 

Only the bravest Native American Indians ventured near the shores, most sensing the intrinsically evil spell on the land. But a few daring souls frequented the property, and some even made the journey to the island. The property’s beauty and charm was enticing, casting many under its spell until they found themselves no longer in possession of their souls. The myths of Island Lake are legendary, warning most good Christians away, but there have always been those who couldn’t resist the attraction of the property. 

Over the centuries as the area developed and grew, Pittsburgh became a bustling city, yet Island Lake always remained secluded and undeveloped. The only changes to the land surrounding the island were the footpaths near and around the lake for those who dared to explore the property, and a small graveyard tucked back in the woods that few ever saw. In the beginning and over time the few residents of the island sought shelter in the caves, the Indians built tee-pees. Then a small log cabin was built, eventually a wooden dock appeared on the far shore. The log cabin was replaced by a modest colonial home, and later a boathouse was built. 

By now many of Pittsburgh’s residents couldn’t resist the temptation of visiting the island and took the boat across out of curiosity. Some returned, while others didn’t. As the city grew larger, eventually a grand old Victorian mansion was built, luring more and more of Pittsburgh’s high society, wealthy businessmen, and politicians to its shore. During prohibition, it was the one place where you could indulge in liquor, gambling and sex, so an invitation to the remote island was often welcomed with open arms. By this time the reputation of the island naturally fell into two categories, one of inherent evil, who residents christened Devil’s Island, while others considered it a place of privilege and social standing.

~~~

Joan Kinney was a woman obsessed with scripture and the word of God, while her husband Jack was obsessed with drinking, gambling and wild women, leaving neither of them suitable for parenthood. Nonetheless, they were blessed with a son in the summer of 1869. They named him Brian whose name means nobility, strength and brave warrior. Unfortunately he suffered neglect from a mother who was more interested in God and her social standing in church, than nurturing a child. Brian’s father blamed and resented him for trapping him in a loveless marriage. He regularly drank, gambled, and chased women, returning home late at night, often taking out his frustrations on his only child.

Growing up in such a cruel environment left Brian an angry and bitter man. It’s no wonder he closed his heart to love. Determined to never work at a menial job like his father at the saw mill, or live a life like his parents, he excelled in his studies, even attending college, resolving to make a name for himself. Even though he worked hard, opportunities were few and far between for a working class mick like himself. Although he tried his best to break away from his past, frustrated, he chose to spend most of his free time pandering to his alternate lifestyle.

At twenty-nine, when most men his age have married and started a family, he had developed a callous attitude towards society’s rules. He turned his back on his Christian beliefs, pursuing a lifestyle that was unbefitting a man in this era. He could often be found in the seedy part of town, late at night, indulging in personal pleasures of the flesh. His mother prays for his soul, while his father simply prays he’ll disappear, or better yet, die. It is not beneath Jack’s character to perhaps accept an opportunity when presented. He is always looking to make a quick buck, scheming and swindling others, while he squanders his salary. 

Damien held great power over the men he chose as caretakers for his property. But they all failed to help him achieve the great influence and control over the city he so desperately wanted. He found most of them weak, unable to convince or sway the upper-class patrons to his deepest, darkest desires. It is then that he decided that he needed someone who was smart and charismatic to do his bidding, but he’s having trouble luring the right man to do his deeds. 

Many of the caretakers became incompetent for the assignment. They all slowly became sad and lonely, some even went insane after spending twenty or thirty years in solitude on the island. Eventually they would succumb to the inevitable, returning to the lake shores, knowing they’ll resume their lifestyle as it was prior to their island stay. Or simply dying as they step onto the solid ground of the water’s banks, to be buried in the small graveyard, now overgrown with weeds and tall grass.

Jack Kinney made no secret of his hatred for his son, even going so far as to try and hire someone to kill him, to end the shame Brian brought upon his family. Then one night he met a man named Damien, who made a deal with him he couldn’t refuse. Jack simply had to help coax Brian into visiting Devil’s Island, and all his financial worries would be behind him. Damien thought he was so clever, having found such a well-educated, handsome man to reign over Pittsburgh’s elite. With Brian as his caretaker, he’s sure his power and influence would grow virtually unlimited, finally giving him access and supremacy beyond his imagination, while crushing Angelica once and for all.

It wasn’t hard to entice Brian to take a little trip to Devil’s Island, after offering him a night of gambling, liquor, illicit sex and a taste of the new white powder that was becoming all the rage. Brian was lured to the large mansion, deep in the woods without much concern. He had heard the rumors and was intrigued, just like so many others. So after a night of indulging his fancy in anything and everything he’d ever desired, he woke up in a large room with a huge fireplace, the blazing flames almost hypnotizing as he stood and watched them flicker. Brian was the only remaining guest in the large house, except for a beautiful and charming man named Damien, his dark features making him mysterious and irresistible. 

When he spoke, his voice was as smooth as velvet, almost calming. He was extremely charismatic, and alluring, to say the least. He had the ability to reach into the depths of Brian’s mind, revealing Brian’s obsession with wealth, beauty and youth. He asked Brian if these attributes were his true desires. Smugly, Brian responds, “Isn’t it everyone’s true desire, if they’re really honest with themselves?” 

Then Damien offered Brian a chance to live a lifestyle which he could only dream of, but never would be able to obtain on his own. Fascinated by the offer, Brian foolishly accepts it, without really hearing the terms of the agreement. He is too tempted by the idea of unlimited wealth, lifelong beauty and never growing old. All he has to do is follow a few simple rules stipulated by Damien. 

Brian soon finds himself entertaining the wealthy and powerful, following Damien’s instructions to make certain suggestions, trying to influence his guests in business proposals and political decisions. It wasn’t until much later that he realized that he could never leave Devil’s Island. Otherwise he would return to his life as a pauper, losing his beauty, and eternal youth, reverting to his true age, once he stepped off the island and onto the banks of the lake’s shore. 

Nonetheless, he was totally enchanted with his new life, with staff who catered to his every whim. He dressed in the finest clothes, tailored suits imported from Europe. He drank expensive champagne and finest wines from around the world, his personal chef prepared elaborate meals of every delicacy known to man. He threw endless parties, inviting Pittsburgh’s powerful and elite. Yes, he was truly living the high life. 

In the beginning, his endless and extravagant lifestyle enthralled him. His days turned into weeks, which soon turned into years, then decades. Yet he remained young, beautiful and rich, as his friends grew older, soon replaced by newer, younger versions of the previous ones. No one ever questioned his youth or wealth, although there were rumors among the commoners about the dashingly handsome man who lived in the mansion on the island. To receive an invitation to one of his parties meant you had arrived, finally becoming part of the upper class of society.

Damien handsomely repaid Brian by providing him with all the modern conveniences as the Industrial Age took hold in America. Mr. Kinney wasn’t an easy man to understand, but he was generous and kind to those who knew him. He could always be counted on to support the community, building hospitals, schools and supporting the arts. He was considered eccentric, choosing to live his life on his estate on the island, never venturing into the city. In the beginning, Damien loved how well Brian mingled with high society, although he didn’t agree with Brian supporting so many community enterprises. But Damien soon realized that it was beneficial to support the locals, knowing there would come a time when they would be indebted to him and his desires. 

Brian was very different from his former caretakers, interested in worldly events, well educated, and now one of society’s elite. He’s an avid reader, and his library over the years has grown to include many rare books and first editions, and his taste in art reflected on the mansion walls. He often sits in front of his grand fireplace reading late into the night, sipping brandy and smoking cigars.

His penchant for young men is well known in his circle of friends, but is never questioned or frowned upon, although some of his friends often try and persuade him to settle down and choose a mate. But for him, Brian believes that monogamy is for those who fear growing old, and he, of course, will never grow old. Over the years his indulgence in the strong white powdery substance known as cocaine, becomes more frequent, eventually progressing until it becomes a habit. 

Damien’s hold and control over Brian is waning over time, as Brian invests in business proposals with his powerful friends, earning him his own income and monies, separate from his stipend provided by Damien. Brian is smart, having hired his own personal accountant to manage his wealth, keeping his money, stocks and bonds in a secure bank account where Damien can’t touch it. This infuriates Damien, it seems his idea of choosing someone intelligent is backfiring. Brian’s influence among his peers is no longer giving Damien the desired results he always assumed he’d receive. 

The more Damien tries to control Brian’s behavior, the more Brian rebels. Damien’s power is weakening, and Brian is now the longest living caretaker of the island estate in its history. This was not part of Damien’s plan, but it seems that Brian Kinney is a solitary man, unlike so many before him. As Damien’s frustration grows, he decides to stop providing Brian with the modern advances, now available to even the most common folk.

Times are changing in the outside world, but on Devil’s Island Brian is happy to live in what is increasingly becoming an old-fashioned lifestyle. The Industrial Age is changing the way people live, communicate, and travel. It’s almost as if Brian’s lost track of time, now having no real meaning to him anymore. He reads newspapers from around the world, and is always surprised by the changes taking place. He has telephones, electricity, even a modern kitchen for the times, but he does wonder about automobiles and airplanes. Most of his friends now travel on extended vacations throughout the United States, and Europe, as well as the world, while Brian is living a sheltered life on the island. But that is part of the curse that he has chosen, allowing him his eternal life. 

Soon he finds himself falling behind the times, no longer relevant, and he doesn’t seem to be attracting new friends or young lovers, like he used to. He still looks young and beautiful, but he isn’t part of the Modern Age and people are starting to think of him as queer. Not because of his homosexuality, but because of his unusual mannerisms, and perspective on life. He’s no longer considered eccentric, he’s now viewed as odd and peculiar, a true recluse. He’s starting to feel out of place, and out of step, and for the first time he questions his solitary lifestyle. He finds himself spending more and more time alone, feeling sad and cut off from the real world. His cocaine habit is taking a toll on his temperament and disposition. 

He is unaware that his strengths and weaknesses not only live within him, but within the house as well. So when he becomes withdrawn and depressed, the house subtly changes with his moods and outlook. He no longer finds pleasure in his surroundings. Having once been an avid gardener, priding himself on his formal gardens and imported tulips and roses, now he seldom goes outside. He is slowly starting to close himself off from everyone, even his staff. It’s during this dark time he realizes the dangers of his continued cocaine use. So he stops and soon finds himself suffering from withdrawal, which only adds to his misery and despair. 

His friendships have grown few and far between and his depression is slowly dominating his life. There are days when he doesn’t even feel like getting out of bed, or dressed. His personality is changing, and he has started to live in only a few rooms in his huge estate. He may still look young and beautiful, but his spirit is feeling his real age and he’s so lonely. Soon the mansion starts falling into disrepair, and the grand rose gardens are slowly being taken over by weeds and tall grass. 

The rumors around town have changed from him being a wealthy, handsome, eligible bachelor to that of him being an oddly strange and peculiar man, withdrawn from the world. Everyone avoids him, and rarely anyone accepts a dinner or party invitation anymore. He’s grown lonelier and sadder, as the years go by, and one night he finds himself all alone, praying for his life to end. He has finally come to realize that being young and beautiful is a curse, and he now wishes he had found someone to share his life. He even misses the idea of having a family, and growing old with a loving partner. 

He is sitting in front of his big fireplace one evening, making a list of ways he could end his life. He slowly becomes aware that he is no longer alone. He looks up to see what appears to be a beautiful angel, watching over him. She is angelic and ageless, dressed in a long sheer gown that flows around her as she floats just above the floor. He can barely make out her delicate wings except when they’re backlit by the fireplace. 

He pleads with her to let him die, saying he has outlived all his friends. He no longer fits into the new world that has changed so much over time, leaving him behind. She listens to his confessions, his fears, and regrets. She feels sorry for him, seeing him now just a shell of the man she had seen so many decades earlier. Like Damien, she has watched over him, and waited her time, for she also saw something in Brian as a young man. She knew he might succumb to Damien’s temptations, but eventually he’d seek comfort with her. It was just a matter of time before she will once again rule the territory, bringing back kindness and goodwill, helping to empower all the good-natured people as well as the weak, the sick and the poor. 

She takes his hand and looks deeply into his eyes, as she explains to him that it’s possible for him to have another chance at life, but he’ll have to be willing to make some changes in his lifestyle. She tells him he will meet a young man. If he opens his heart to allow himself to fall in love, then Damien’s spell will be broken. He’ll be able to leave the island, retaining his beauty and all the wealth he has earned for himself, and his age will progress forward naturally from that point on. 

She doesn’t say how Brian will meet him, or who he will be. Only that he’ll have to be pure at heart, and a virgin. Someone full of life and passion, and most of all, someone who loves him in return, totally. Someone willing to commit to a life with him for all eternity. So she warns Brian to take his time, and really allow himself to find the right person, and truly fall in love. Otherwise Damien’s spell won’t be broken. He will become old and frail as he steps onto the banks of the lake’s shore, destined to be buried in the cemetery, along with all of those who came before him.

When Brian looks back she is gone, vanishing into thin air, just as she had arrived. Brian questions his sanity, unsure what is real and what is wishful thinking. Soon he falls asleep in front of the blazing fire, and when he wakes in the morning he only has a vague memory of the previous evening. He isn’t sure if it was a dream or not, but he feels like his spirit has been renewed. He feels an inner strength he hasn’t felt for a very long time.

He’s unsure where the urge to write came from, but he gets down his old typewriter and starts typing. He is surprised that it comes so naturally to him; soon he finds himself extremely engrossed in his writing. Over the next year he completes his first manuscript, sending it off for review. He is shocked when he is offered a lucrative contract for several books. Things are looking up for Brian, like his outlook on life is improving, so are his surroundings. His career has taken off, and over the next decade he is totally immersed in his writing. He rarely sees anyone, except his staff, accountant and his publicist, and strangely he hasn’t seen Damien in years.

In the back of his mind, he often hears Angelica’s words, and the idea of falling in love is starting to take hold. But that isn’t the only change that is becoming more apparent. As he walks around the yard, enjoying the morning sun, drinking his coffee, he is surprised to see that the house itself has slowly improved with time. It is no longer the decaying gothic mansion right out of a horror film. It has changed into a beautiful Victorian mansion, even grander than when it was originally built. 

He always knew there was something supernatural about his surroundings. After all, the rumors about the island have existed for centuries. He knew it when he was offered the position as caretaker, but he also knew that he held no power himself, he was simply a servant just like his staff. But things changed so slowly around him, that he didn’t even realize they were happening. He knew Damien had stopped providing him with the advances of modern society years ago, no, more like decades ago.

But things started changing after Angelica’s visit. He now has modern appliances he’s only read about years before. Really simple everyday things for the average person, but for Brian he is thrilled each time he notices a new novelty in the house. A washing machine and dryer, electric and microwave ovens, blenders, televisions, stereos. He loves his beautiful bathroom with a modern shower, featuring marble walls and multiple showerheads. There’s even a spa with jets, to help relax his tired muscles after sitting for hours, typing. All the advancements and changes seem to be endless and a bit overwhelming at times. He loves the motorcycle that he received, and although it took him several tries, he now has mastered the ability to ride it around the island.

He woke up this morning feeling optimistic, although he’s not sure why. He just knows things are about to change again. Then it hits him. It’s his anniversary; he arrived at the island exactly one hundred years ago today. Looking in the mirror, admiring himself, he thinks, I’m still young and I’m still beautiful. But I’m no longer the angry and bitter young man I was then. Over the last decade I’ve changed more than the previous ninety years. 

As he sits, eating his breakfast on the veranda overlooking the lake, his housekeeper informs him that his new computer and flat-screen television are being delivered today. He should expect to spend most of the afternoon with the computer technician, learning how to use his new Macintosh and iPhone. This pleases Brian. Although he really likes using his old typewriter, he looks forward to experiencing more modern technology. 

TBC…


	2. Part Two ~ Life-Altering Changes…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting changes Brian and Justin’s destiny forever…

Title: House on Devil’s Island…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count:  
Warnings: Angst, Passion, Love, Supernatural…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club October Challenge – Trick or Treat – House on Devil’s Island

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

_This is a five-part series. I’ll be posting one chapter per day from Oct 27th to Oct 31st…_

Summary: Brian struggles to accept what his life has become, enduring the impossible, finally resolving himself to the inevitable reality of his situation… 

Chapter Summary: A chance meeting changes Brian and Justin’s destiny forever…

**House on Devil’s Lake**

Part Two ~ Life-Altering Changes…

Craig Taylor is a selfish man, always thinking of himself first. After graduating from Dartmouth with a degree in business, he started Taylor Electronics, and he’s done well for himself for the most part. But there was something about him that sent up red flags for his father-in-law, so he refused to invest in his son-in-law’s business. He was very specific when he made out his Will, setting aside money for Molly and Justin’s future and education, appointing Jennifer, his only child, as executor of his estate. So when he died several years later, he was sure both Jennifer and her children were well taken care of.

Craig was furious when he found out that he was left out of the Will; Jennifer reassured him that she’s sure her father meant for him to be included in her settlement. So, contrary to her father’s specific wishes, Jennifer adds Craig’s name to her inheritance trust. She assumes Craig will never touch the funds without her consent. But Craig is greedy, and as soon as he is added to the account, he starts spending the money to expand his business. Several poor business decisions later, he finds himself convincing Jennifer that it would be best if he managed Molly’s and Justin’s trust funds as well. Foolishly she never checks the bank account balance. Instead she’s confident he knows what he is doing, so she puts his name on the children’s accounts too.

Now that Justin is a senior at St. James Academy he’s been talking about attending college. Craig assumes that Justin will go to Dartmouth just like him and Jennifer, but Justin has other ideas. He wants to go to Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts, a private and prestigious art school known for its excellent education and smaller class size, catering to individualized instruction. After several arguments it soon becomes a sore subject between father and son. The truth is, Craig once again has made several bad business decisions, squandering away both Molly and Justin’s inheritance. But he’s sure if he could just invest what little money is left in Jennifer’s trust, he’ll be able replenish the funds without anyone being the wiser.

Then one day Justin is suspended from school, after being caught in the boy’s athletic equipment room, with his hand down the front of the quarterback’s pants. The principal, as well as Craig, are convinced that Justin was the one who propositioned Chris Hobbs, bringing disgrace to both the Hobbs and Taylor families. Craig is humiliated by Justin’s behavior and finds it to be the perfect excuse to deny Justin his inheritance to attend college, either Dartmouth, or PIFA. Moreover, Justin will now have to spend his free time after school and on the weekends, working at the electronics store.

The more Justin protests, the crueler Craig treats him. Truthfully he’d like nothing more than to ship Justin off to school, preferably out of state and far from Pittsburgh where he won’t embarrass him anymore. On Saturdays, Justin delivers and installs the televisions and computers purchased from Taylor Electronics. He often spends time with the clients, teaching them the fundamentals of the computer systems and software. On Friday night Craig hands Justin the list of deliveries for the next day, as he and Jennifer leave for their weekly country club dinner dance.

Actually there’s only one delivery for the next day, but it’s on the outskirts of town in a remote area that Justin’s never been to. He does a google search for directions, and is surprised to see that there’s a large lake not shown on most maps of the area. Strangely there aren’t any houses on the outer shore of the lake, only one located on an island. He and Daphne look at the maps they’ve downloaded from the google website and Justin decides to do a search on Island Lake. 

But before he has time to begin keying in Island Lake to the search option, Daphne takes a deep breath and they both stare at each other.

“Justin! You know where this is, don’t you? You know what this means?”

“Christ, Daphne! You don’t actually believe all those old rumors and folklore about Devil’s Island, do you?”

“Don’t you?”

“No! No, not really! I mean, no one’s ever really been there!”

“That’s because no one lives to tell the tale.”

“Oh My God! I don’t believe you! You don’t actually think any of that’s true?”

“The legend says there’s an old graveyard in the woods near the lake shore, where everyone who’s ever dared to go to the island is buried.”

“Really?”

“Justin, you can’t go! You just can’t!”

“I have to, Daph, otherwise my dad’s going to kill me.”

“Better him than the old hermit who haunts the island.”

“Daph!”

“The rumor is that he’s over a hundred years old and never leaves the island.”

“Never? Really? Then who purchased the new flat screen TVs and computer I’m delivering? And what about the cable guy? It says here that he ordered a wireless system.”

“He’s probably a witch or something.”

“Warlock.”

“What?”

“Warlock. Male witches are warlocks.”

“Right! Exactly!”

“Christ, Daphne!”

“Okay then do it! Google the legend of Devil’s Island, and let’s see what it says.”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Soon both of them have their eyes glued to the screen, as the legend comes to life before them. The early history says that you can feel the presence of evil as you approach the lake, and it gets stronger the closer you get to the shore. Back in the early eighteenth century some people who ventured to the lake for picnics or to swim have vanished, never to be seen again. While others returned telling tales of ghosts chasing them, and even a few were hospitalized in the sanitarium for the rest of their lives. 

By the time of Prohibition, Island Lake and Devil’s Island gained popularity, many people often visited the island to drink and gamble. At the height of Devil’s Island’s popularity, politicians, businessmen and socialites often visited, attending grand parties at the Island’s mansion. But the rumors about the island have never ceased, and it still remains a mystery to most people. It says that the caretaker of the property has lived there for decades, if not longer. No one knows who he is, and he’s rarely seen by outsiders.

They both sit back and look at each other, unsure of how they feel about what they’ve just read. 

“It sounds like the guy’s is just a recluse. He doesn’t sound evil or devil-like.”

“Didn’t you read the part about people vanishing, and being chased by ghosts or going insane?”

“Yeah! But I also read that the high and mighty frequented the island and returned on a regular basis.”

“Justin, you can’t go there!”

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Daph? Besides, I’m going in the middle of the day.”

“But…”

“Can we please move on from here?”

“Okay. Fine. What did your mom say about your educational fund? I mean you really don’t need your dad’s permission to go to PIFA.”

“Apparently my dad invested it in the store, and has yet to reap the expected profits.”

“So, basically he embezzled your money.”

“Embezzled is a little strong. I’m sure he meant well.”

“Justin! He should never have touched that money, and what about your inheritance?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s used all the money investing it in the store.”

“That’s a lot of fucking money! You should sue him!”

“Really, Daphne? Don’t you think we have enough problems with our relationship already?”

“I’m just saying. What kind of father would do this to his son?”

“Come on. We’re going to be late for the movie.”

“I can’t believe we’re going to see Titanic for like the hundredth time, just because you think Leonardo DiCaprio is hot!”

“He is hot!”

“You’re impossible!”

“Rather genius, I think. This way you can’t talk all through the movie.”

~~~

Justin wonders if Daphne’s right. Should he be worried about making his delivery today to Devil’s Island? But what choice does he have? He’s broke, his dad is broke and everyone is expected to pitch in and help at the store. Even his mom works on the sales floor, while Molly runs the cash register and answers the phones. He is angry about his college fund, and wonders why he can’t bring himself to confront his parents. Daphne’s right, it is embezzlement. Pushing his anger away, he rechecks his maps before heading out of town, not knowing his life is about to change. 

The drive was shorter than he expected. It’s a bright, sunny day and the area is beautiful. It’s hard to believe some place so secluded and out of the way, could be so close to the city. He passes his turnoff, an old wooden sign with faded letters that you can barely read, ‘Island Lake Drive’. He turns around and drives down the dirt road that dead ends at a gravel parking lot. He sees a path leading down to the boathouse, and he rechecks his instructions. Taking out his cell phone, he calls the number listed on the delivery invoice. As he waits for the boat to come and ferry him to the island, he sits on the old Adirondack chair admiring the beautiful view. He can’t believe he was so nervous about coming here, from all that crazy talk Daphne was spouting last night.

James docks the pontoon boat and greets Justin, offering to help him unload and load all the boxes from his delivery truck. He’s stunned when they dock at the shore. He never expected such a big, beautiful mansion would ever be here on the island. The island is much larger than he expected, completely sheltered from view on the lake’s shore. There are sandy beaches, scenic cliffs overlooking the lake, rolling meadows with wildflowers, and formal gardens. There’s an old rose garden, blooming with every color of rose imaginable, and the floral scent is almost intoxicating.

Alfred greets them at the front door, and directs them to where each of the flat screen TVs should be installed. The first one in a sitting room set off on the side of the house, where the room is welcoming, bright and cheerful. The sun is pouring in the large floor-to-ceiling windows, giving a grand view of the lake. The second is for the large sitting room in the servant’s quarters that seems more like a fancy lobby of an old hotel than an area for servants to relax. The smaller television is for the kitchen, set into beautiful mahogany cabinets, so Nora can watch all her favorite cooking shows and soap operas when preparing meals.

The fourth and largest of the flat screen televisions is for what is now the media room, located on the second floor of the mansion. The overstuffed furniture is upholstered in deep purple velvet, and there’s bay windows overlooking the gardens and wooded trails behind the house. The last television to be installed is for the master bedroom, the only room on the top floor. Its big windows light up the space, making it inviting with a panoramic view over the lake. It’s perfect for watching the sun rise and set over the water. 

Justin’s in awe of the house; he’s never seen anything so beautiful and grand, not even in the movies. He now thinks all those rumors about the house are completely ridiculous, made up by those who have never been to the island and have no idea what they’re talking about. It took several hours for him to install all the televisions. As he’s gathering up all the cardboard packaging Nora informs him that lunch is being served on the veranda. Justin hadn’t even thought to bring a bag lunch with him; he was too distracted, worrying about the island and the myths. At first he refuses, thanking Nora for her generosity, but then he hears Brian’s voice insisting that he join him.

Justin is struck by Brian’s beauty and his attraction to the man is overwhelming, just as Brian’s is for him. They walk through the large living room on the way to the veranda. The room is full of vintage furniture, antique tables and tiffany lamps. There’s a huge tapestry rug on the floor, and priceless paintings on the walls, and again Justin is surprised by the luxury of the house. They enjoy their lunch together and the conversation flows easily, both feeling as if they have known each other forever. 

After lunch, Brian shows Justin to his study, which feels relaxed and comfortable showing more of Brian’s character. There’s dark mahogany paneling on the walls, with built-in bookcases giving it an old-world atmosphere. Justin’s eyes take in his surroundings, noticing the large stone fireplace, and baby grand piano in the corner. On the wall are two of the “Water Lillies” paintings by Monet, upon a closer look he sees they’re originals. He’s taken aback because he also noticed several other original paintings throughout the house; Seurat, Courbet, Renoir and Manet. 

“Mr. Kinney, your collection of art work is amazing.”

“First of all, please call me Brian. I only own the Monet’s and the O’Keefe, the rest belong to the home’s owner.”

“So you don’t own the house?”

“No, it belongs to a friend of mine. He just lets me stay here, it’s perfect for writing.”

It’s then that Justin realizes that he’s that Brian Kinney.

“Oh God! I didn’t realize. I love your work! I’ve read everything you’ve ever written. We’ve even discussed some of your books in my creative writing and literature classes.”

“You’re too kind. I’m truly flattered.”

“I feel so foolish.”

“Nonsense. How could you have known?”

“You’re so much younger than I would have expected, having written so many bestsellers.”

Brian’s pleased, always happy when someone calls him young.

“My friend, Daphne is never going to believe this.”

“Oh. Justin. Please. I’d really like to keep this between us. I don’t want it to be common knowledge that I’m staying here.”

“I understand. No wonder there’s so much mystery about the island and who lives here.”

“It’s not just that… I have some issues… That’s why everyone refers to me as eccentric.”

“So you have agoraphobia, or something?”

“Yes, something like that.”

They sit together at Brian’s large antique desk most of the afternoon, setting up Brian’s new computer. Justin goes over the basic functions and the Word program, so Brian can start writing that evening. Neither of them have ever felt this at ease with anyone before, and the attraction between the two of them is undeniable. It’s hard for them to say good bye, so Brian asks Justin if he’d like to continue teaching him more of the computer programs. He offers Justin a lucrative salary for instructing him. After agreeing, he and Justin arrange lessons for three afternoons a week. 

Brian loves his new computer; he learns the software easily and is amazed by what he’s capable of doing, having research for his books right at his fingertips. Justin starts to visit him often just to hang out and talk, or play chess. They even enjoy sailing and swimming in the lake together. Over the next few weeks, Brian and Justin really get to know each other. Justin often confides in Brian about his troubles at home with his father. Brian understands, as he and his father never got along, often butting heads, and disagreeing about Brian’s choices. Brian is shocked to learn that Craig has depleted Justin’s college fund, so he offers him a job helping around the house. 

Justin eagerly accepts, happy to be able to quit working for his father, and start saving for college. At first Brian just likes having Justin around, who’s easy to talk to, and watching him work outdoors in the gardens is a plus. Their friendship grows and they became closer, as Brian learns about Justin’s love for art and painting. So he asks him to paint some landscapes of the property, and one of the house viewed from the lake. They end up spending lots of time on the boat, as Justin captures the sparkling waters of the lake and details of the mansion’s architecture. 

Slowly they start having deeper feelings for one another, as they begin to fall in love. Of course, they have both been attracted to each other from the beginning. However, unlike all the other young men who have visited Brian at the island, Justin did not come there to satisfy Brian’s sexual needs. One sunny afternoon as they drift around in the shallow water, Brian reaches out and runs his hand through Justin’s golden locks. His hair is starting to get long, and the sun has bleached it, creating highlights that accentuate his delicate features.

Justin turns, looking at Brian and their lips naturally meet. Their first kiss is soft and tender. The second one is much more powerful, as they both let the feelings they have been suppressing surge into the kiss. They finally break the kiss, looking deeply into each another’s eyes, knowing they’re both feeling the same way. Not wanting to pressure Justin or make him feel uncomfortable, Brian decides to take it slow. Over the next couple of days, they are like teenagers walking down the wooded trails, holding hands and sitting in the rose garden, making out.

Justin returns home late one night to find his parents waiting up for him. Craig’s holding Justin’s sketch book, ranting about the sketches Justin has drawn of naked men. Justin feels likes his privacy has been invaded. As Craig continues screaming at him, their fight escalates. Craig ends up throwing Justin out of the house, unless he agrees to end his ‘disgusting’ homosexual behavior. Justin tries to explain to him it’s who he is, and he cannot change who he is, or what he feels. It’s after midnight when Justin finishes gathering his art supplies into his satchel and packing his duffel bag. 

TBC…


	3. Part Three ~ New Beginnings…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Justin’s love blossoms as they grow closer throughout the summer…

Title: House on Devil’s Island…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 3020  
Warnings: Angst, Passion, Love, Supernatural…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club October Challenge – Trick or Treat – House on Devil’s Island

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian struggles to accept what his life has become, enduring the impossible, finally resolving himself to the inevitable reality of his situation… 

Chapter Summary: Brian and Justin’s love blossoms as they grow closer throughout the summer…

_This is a five-part series. I’ll be posting one chapter per day from Oct 27th to Oct 31st…_

**House on Devil’s Island**

Part Three ~ New Beginnings…

At first Daphne couldn’t believe Justin, and everything he told her about the island. But little by little, she started to accept that Justin had found a kindred spirit. Justin has been confiding in her about his feelings for Brian over the last month. Even though she’s skeptical about Brian and his motives, not to mention her concerns about Devil’s Island, she also sees that Justin is changing. He’s falling in love with this mysterious man, and seems happier than she’s ever seen him.

Therefore, when she answers her cell phone late one night she is not surprised to hear Justin crying, finding out that Craig has finally thrown him out of the house. She goes to pick him up and they drive around as Justin pours his heart out. He’s heartbroken that his parents have abandoned him, leaving him to fend for himself. They’re refusing to give him his trust fund his grandfather left for him, or to replenish the stolen funds.

They have been driving around aimlessly out on the back roads of Pittsburgh, when Justin signals for her to turn down an old dirt road. They drive to the end and park; sitting there in the dark they smoke a joint. Justin’s still ranting about how she was right, and he should sue his father for embezzlement. The lake’s waves are reflecting the bright moon above and the outline of the roof of the house through the trees can barely be seen.

“Oh my God, Justin! This is it, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“Yes? I cannot believe you brought me all the way out here in the middle of the night!”

“Daph, it’s not really that far.”

“Justin! You brought me out here, knowing how I feel about this place. We’re both going to be murdered, never to be seen again.”

She starts the car, wanting to get as far away from this place as possible.

“Daph! Stop!”

“No, Justin!”

“Stop! I’m getting out.”

“Justin, are you crazy?”

“I love him, Daph. Besides where did you think I was going to go?”

“Justin, please don’t go there, or at least wait until the sun comes up. What if you drown crossing the lake, or worse?” 

“Worse? What’s worse than death?”

“You could be eaten by sea monsters.”

“Daphne, it’s a lake, not the ocean, and the only monsters here are in your head.”

“Justin, I’m scared. Please don’t go. Wait until sunrise.” 

“I love you, Daph, so please stop worrying. I’ll stay here until I see your headlights turn onto the main road.”

“Justin, I wish you’d reconsider.”

“I know, but I’ll be fine.”

Grinning, he smiles. “More than fine.”

He waits until the only light is from the moon above, then he takes the small rowboat from the boathouse and starts out across the lake. It’s a much longer trip across the lake without the pontoon, or speedboat, and when he is about halfway there the wind picks up and he feels a chill go through him. He wonders if he should have called the house and waited for James to come and get him. He shakes off his anxiety, irritated with himself for letting Daphne’s irrational fears scare him. 

It’s almost two in the morning now; he and Daphne drove around for so long that he lost track of time. The trip across the lake was long and his muscles are sore from rowing. The house is dark, except for the dim light of the fireplace coming from Brian’s study. He hopes he’s right about the welcome he envisions from Brian. He’s daydreamed about them finally being together since their first kiss. As he rowed by moonlight he found it romantic yet a little fearful, both from the anxiety Daphne had instilled in him, and from the idea of losing his virginity.

Brian’s ears perk up when he hears someone walking up the old wooden stairs and across the veranda. The door creaks just before he hears someone gently knocking. James and Alfred have long been asleep, so he casually walks to the front door, wondering who would risk coming here in the middle of the night. He’s not really frightened; it’s just been so long since he’s had anyone visit him after dark. He can just make out a slight figure standing there, but when he sees the light reflected off Justin’s blond hair, his heart soars with relief and joy, anticipating where tonight might lead. 

Brian opens the door and Justin throws himself into his arms. Brian’s holds him tight, realizing that he’s upset, and then he sees his duffel bag and satchel. Brian holds him close in his arms, helping relieve all his stress and worry. He finally kisses him passionately to let him know he’s more than welcome. They go and sit by the fire, relaxing as Justin pours his heart out to Brian. Brian listens intently, cursing Craig under his breath for making Justin so distraught. Justin is still young enough that he needs and wants his father’s approval. However, Brian knows that men like Craig will always hurt and disappoint those who love them.

Brian offers Justin a shot of whiskey to help calm his nerves, and Brian reassures him that everything will be all right. He’s glad Justin came to him, and tells him he will always have a place to stay here at the island. Justin relaxes, curling up next to Brian as they hold each other, kissing and caressing one another. Brian pulls back, looking into Justin’s eyes, asking the obvious without saying a word. He lifts him up and carries him upstairs to his bedroom, laying him across his king-size bed.

Three small candles light the room, leaving them cloaked in semidarkness as Brian slowly removes Justin’s clothes and carefully folds them, laying them on the chair next to the bed. Once he’s done, he does the same with his clothes. Lying down next to Justin, he runs his hand across Justin’s beautiful alabaster skin, as the candlelight flickers around them. The soothing sensation of Brian’s fingertips calms Justin in ways he has never felt before. Brian’s lips gently caress Justin’s, letting the longing and need build between them. Soon they are both rutting against one another.

Brian tells Justin to relax, that he loves him, and he’ll go slow and be as gentle as he can. Soon Justin has forgotten all about feeling nervous, as his senses are overwhelmed with desire. Brian runs his hands everywhere, awakening feelings in Justin he never knew existed, kissing, licking and nibbling his flesh until they’re both writhing. Brian takes a small antique bottle from his nightstand and coats his fingers with almond oil, then he glides his hand up and down Justin’s cock. The warm silky sensation excites him as he moans Brian’s name, wanting more.

Pleased that Justin’s comfortable and relaxed he licks his way down his belly, until he nuzzles his face in Justin’s bush. Breathing in his scent, Brian’s own desire surges to the surface. He takes Justin’s dick into his mouth, pumping his lips up and down his shaft. Being a true virgin, Justin is in awe of Brian’s talented tongue as he swishes it around his crown and across his slit. Then he continues to suck him until he explodes, shooting down Brian’s throat. 

“Oh God, Brian! That was amazing!”

“Just wait, the best is yet to come.”

Brian crawls back up his body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He lays next to Justin, and Justin naturally curls up in his arms. Justin slowly comes down from the natural high of his first orgasm, or at least one that involves another person. Brian plays with his hair, loving how soft and silky it feels as he runs his fingers through it. 

“Brian. I have to be honest. I am a little nervous about… You know… Is it going to hurt?”

“Yeah, a little. But that’s a part of it. Trust me. It won’t last long and then I promise you it will be even more intense than when I sucked you off a few minutes ago.”

“Really? It’s hard to believe anything could ever feel better than that.”

Brian loves how incredibly sweet and innocent Justin is, and he loves that he’s the one to show him just how beautiful the love between two men can be. He leans over and kisses Justin, then he climbs on top of him and continues kissing him from one ear to the other. He can feel Justin squirming beneath him and he knows he is starting to get turned on again. 

“You’re so beautiful, Justin. Do you have any idea just what you’re doing to me?”

All Justin can manage to do is whisper, “Brian…”

Brian hovers above him before he kisses his way down Justin’s chest, detouring to Justin’s left nipple. He runs his tongue around the tender nub, loving how it springs to life as he gently suckles and caresses it. Then he moves over to his right nipple, circling his tongue around, then sucking, but this time Brian slowly twists his left nipple between his fingers at the same time. Justin moans deeply, loving all the new sensations Brian is awakening within him.

“Oh God, Brian!”

Brian licks down the center of Justin’s chest, and then he pauses, dipping into his concave belly button. Justin can’t help squirming as Brian tickles him with his wet tongue. Running his hands under Justin’s ample bottom, he lifts him off the mattress, pushing Justin’s legs up until they’re over his head. Then he spreads his cheeks apart, admiring his pink pucker. More moans escape when Justin feels Brian circling his opening. With each rotation Brian pushes a little deeper, working Justin’s tight channel open. Finally pointing his tongue, he delves deep into his languid blond. 

Loud moans fill the room as Justin is taken to a place he’s only dreamed of. He is momentarily distressed when Brian abandons his task, but soon Brian replaces his tongue with his almond oil-covered fingers. His fingers easily slide into him as he opens him up even further. Brian climbs back up Justin’s body, capturing his lips, kissing him fervently. He looks deeply into Justin’s eyes while aligning himself, then asks him if he’s ready.

Justin simply returns Brian’s kiss with even more hunger and desire, as Brian slowly breaches his quivering hole. Justin cries out in pain, but Brian kisses him tenderly, giving him a few moments to adjust. Pushing in deeper, Brian rocks him in his arms, whispering how much he loves him. Justin’s trembling as Brian continues his descent, sliding all the way in to fill him up. Then he starts to pull out, and slide back in again. Soon Brian sets a rhythm and Justin’s pain is replaced with pleasure.

Brian increases his thrusts, as his cock glides against Justin’s tight virginal walls, sending signals to both their pleasure centers. As Justin relaxes, Brian pulls further out and delves even deeper on his downward thrusts. They’re in sync as the steady rhythm takes hold, sending waves of pleasure spiraling through them both. Justin is lost in the new sensations flooding his system, panting as he cries out Brian’s name. Brian brings him to the brink as his body vibrates, ready to spill over the edge. One more deep plunge and they both cum as their bodies cling to one another, riding out the last waves of their orgasm together.

“Oh God, Brian! I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Sunshine.”

They collapse together, holding one another until they’ve both fallen asleep. Justin wakes in a strange place, but soon realizes where he is, feeling’s Brian’s arms holding him close. All his memories from last night come flooding back to him. When Brian finally wakes he feels happy, maybe for the first time in his life and he knows what he’s feeling is love. 

They settle into a comfortable routine. After eating breakfast on the veranda in the morning, Brian holes up in his study, writing until lunchtime. Justin has a similar schedule; he paints in what is now his studio up on the second floor. It was once a guest suite, a large corner bedroom with lots of windows, allowing the sunlight in from morning until night. There’s a small sitting room off to one side, with a bath for washing his brushes, and taking a shower; there’s even a balcony to sit and watch the waves when he needs a break. 

Brian surprised him one day, suggesting that it would be the perfect place for him to paint. The bedroom furniture had been replaced with a drafting table, painter’s easels, and a cabinet stocked with a variety of art supplies. It was everything Justin had ever dreamed of and his inspiration flowed like paint across his canvas. They would often hike the wooded trails behind the house and skinny dip in the lake. The more time they spent together the more they fell in love.

Finally, one day both Brian and Daphne agree to meet one another. Daphne was still leery about visiting the island and Brian, in general. She wasn’t sure she liked the idea of her friend falling so hard for this strange and peculiar man but Justin convinces her to at least meet Brian. They were cordial to each other during lunch, and afterwards Justin and Daphne walk around the island, exploring. She has to admit that the property is beautiful and Brian is extremely charismatic. 

He was very gracious at lunch, and it is obvious he is quite smitten with Justin. As much as she doesn’t want to like him, she finds herself being won over by his wit and charm. They were just coming back from their walk when they hear Brian playing classical piano in his study. Brian is a man of many talents, and Justin has just confided in her (with Brian’s permission) about Brian’s writing career, and she is more than impressed. Like Justin, she has also read all of his books, and is amazed that he’s that Brian Kinney. Things went a little smoother between them from that point on, and she starts to trust him. She realizes that Brian loves Justin as much as she does, and they soon become fast friends.

Brian insists that Justin maintain his friendships, so a couple of afternoons a week he and Daphne spend time with their friends, going to the movies, hanging out at the local diner, going to the mall and visiting art museums. Justin has shown an interest in cooking, so Nora is giving both Brian and Justin basic cooking lessons. Gradually as they become more confident, she teaches them to how to prepare classic French and Italian dishes. They enjoy cooking so much, they often spend the early evening planning meals, then make dinner together.

Justin has asked Brian several times to sit for him, wanting to paint Brian’s portrait. At first Brian shied away from the idea, concerned Justin would see his flaws, or maybe his true age would somehow be revealed, like Dorian Grey, or maybe he was just self-conscious. He rarely has his picture taken. He’s never had his portrait painted, as he didn’t want to mark a specific time showing his age. So after much coaxing, he finally agrees. He is amazed Justin has captured his image in oils on the canvas, almost stunned that he’s still held onto his beauty after all these years. It is obvious how much Justin loves to paint, and soon Brian starts questioning him about signing up for classes at PIFA for the fall. 

Justin was hesitant, so even though he’s applied to PIFA and was accepted this past spring, he never told anyone but Daphne. Now things are different, but he can’t afford to attend art school, and it looks like his father has no intention of ever repaying the money he syphoned out of his trust fund. 

“Brian, please, let’s not fight about this.”

“Who’s fighting? I’m just asking a question.”

“I can’t right now. You know my father misused my trust fund. I don’t know when I’ll be able to afford to go.”

“Justin, you don’t need to worry about finances. I’ll gladly pay your tuition.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to take care of me.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I like taking care of you. When we first met it was all you talked about, so I know you want to go.”

“Brian. It’s too much.”

“Justin. I can easily afford it.”

“I know, but I just can’t let you.”

“How about I hire you to paint a mural for one of the rooms? Then there’s my portrait.”

“Brian. I painted your portrait as a gift for you.”

“I appreciate that. So we’ll work it out. I’m sure we’ll come up with something we both can agree on.”

“Brian…”

“Good, then it’s settled. I expect you to enroll in classes next week.”

“I love you, Brian!”

“I know. I love you too.”

Brian takes his hand and they walk down to the shore; they love to watch the sunset in the evening. Tonight they decide to take the rowboat out and float around in the shallow water as the sun sinks down below the horizon. They sit listening to the tree frogs croak, while watching the sand cranes feed in the marsh. They smoke a joint and relax as the moon comes up, and Justin is, of course, inspired to capture it all on canvas.

Justin has registered for classes, and is excited about attending art school. It has been his dream for so long, and now it’s really about to happen. He is amazed how much everything has changed over the summer. He never knew he could be this excited about life, and he’s head over heels in love. As much as he hated working for his father, he’s now grateful, because it brought him and Brian together and he knows that he’s destined to spend his life with him.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian opens his heart, allowing himself to truly fall in love for the first time.

Title: House on Devil’s Island…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4430  
Warnings: Angst, Passion, Love, Supernatural…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club October Challenge – Trick or Treat – House on Devil’s Island

 

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian struggles to accept what his life has become, enduring the impossible, finally resolving himself to the inevitable reality of his situation… 

Chapter Summary: Brian opens his heart, allowing himself to truly fall in love for the first time.

This is a six-part series. I’ll be posting one chapter per day from Oct 27th to Nov 1st… Yep, it ran a little longer than expected...

 

**House on Devil’s Island**

Part Four ~ Opening His Heart to Love…

Brian, Justin and Daphne are sunbathing on the pontoon boat and diving into the lake; it’s the only way to cool off in the stifling humidity. Daphne is mixing cocktails as Brian rubs sunscreen all over Justin’s back and shoulders, arms, legs, thighs and every inch of his body that he can reach. 

“You guys! Why invite me here if you’re just going to make out and maul each other all afternoon.”

“Sorry, Daph, sometimes we just get carried away.”

“Right, because you never see each other.”

“Well technically Brian was writing all morning in his study, and you know how grouchy he gets when I disturb him, while he’s trying to concentrate.”

“Yeah! Life’s rough here in paradise.”

“Oh, so now you think it’s paradise? Not too long ago, you wouldn’t even consider coming out here to visit.”

“Okay, fine! I may have overreacted, but can you blame me?”

“It just goes to prove you can’t believe everything you hear, or read.”

“Well how was I to know that the recluse who lives on the island, is a gorgeous, famous writer that you were going to fall madly in love with.”

“Is that right? Are you madly in love with me?”

“Yes, totally, completely, insanely head over heels in love with you!”

Justin is once again is sitting on Brian’s lap, with his arms around his neck, kissing him wildly. Daphne just grins at them, realizing it’s impossible for them to keep their hands off each other. She hopes that one day she’ll be that in love with someone.

“Cocktails!”

“Umm… Gin and Tonic, the perfect summer thirst quencher.”

They all clink their glasses together, toasting the beginning of the school year. Justin is starting at PIFA on Monday, and Daphne is starting at Carnegie Mellon, studying pre-med. They relax, having fun the rest of the day, swimming and boating; it’s bittersweet knowing that summer is coming to an end. Brian and Justin make dinner for the three of them; barbequed chicken, potato salad, watermelon and apple pie a la mode. It couldn’t get any more American than that.

The next morning Justin is rushing around, slightly panicked; he woke up late and forgot to factor in the time it will take to get from the island to the lake’s shore. James helps Justin gather his backpack as they rush down to the dock; he’s driving Justin to school this morning. That’s when Brian realizes that this isn’t the ideal situation, Justin really needs to be able to get around on his own. Later that afternoon the weather is raining and stormy when Daphne drops him off. Justin goes to wait in the boathouse for James, to stay dry. His eyes light up when he sees a beautiful black jeep with a huge red bow on top and a card from Brian. 

The card reads: ‘You know it’s really inconvenient having James driving you to school in the morning, when he’s supposed to be here, waiting on me hand and foot. So enjoy your new jeep, and don’t even think about whining to me that’s it’s too much!’

Justin could read the playfulness in Brian’s note, and he loves that Brian wants to take care of him. Once they’re across the lake and James docks the boat, Justin runs all the way to Brian’s study, throwing himself into his arms, thanking him for his surprise. 

Brian was nonchalant. “So I guess you found my little present.” 

“Yes! Yes, I love it! But...”

“Now, now. I warned you not to whine.”

“Okay, alright, I promise. But it really is…”

“Justin! Now listen, you really need transportation to get around. You don’t want to be one of those spoiled rich kids who has a chauffeur now, do you?”

“Oh Brian! I love you so much!”

Having the jeep did help out a lot, but Justin still has a problem running late. He loves art school, especially art history, and drawing, he’s even taking a photography class. Of course he still has to take the basic core requirements of English, math and science, which he thinks are a waste of time, because he’d rather focus on his art. The first few weeks of school flew by fast, but Justin’s still dragging himself out of bed, he just isn’t a morning person.

Daphne loves all her classes but she’s having problems with her roommates at the dorm. They, unlike her, rarely study and party all the time, so she ends up spending most of her time in the library. She doesn’t have any privacy and it’s so noisy in her dorm room. The space is cramped and she hates having to clean up after the other girls; basically she’s starting to hate where she’s living.

One evening Brian suggests that she and Justin share an apartment in town. She’s delighted, but Justin, on the other hand, hates the idea. He wants to stay living with Brian, and now he’s feeling rejected. He fights Brian tooth and nail, until they come to a compromise; Justin will only stay at the apartment the nights prior to his early morning classes. Justin still isn’t happy about the situation, as he hates being away from Brian even a couple nights a week. 

It isn’t easy for Brian being separated from Justin either, but he knows it’s better this way. Justin needs to focus on his studies. He’s easily distracted when he’s around Brian, so they’re determined to make it work. But later on when Brian looks back on everything, he’ll see that this is probably the beginning of them drifting apart. Even though at the time it seemed like a great solution. 

Justin’s starting to make friends, although he misses Brian desperately. Brian is surprised just how much it’s affecting him as well. After all they’ve only lived together for a few months. He loves hearing all of Justin’s tales about his teachers and classmates. He and Daphne are getting settled in, and he has to admit that it does help having more time in the mornings. When he’s home he often works in his studio until late at night, completing assignments for class. Brian loves how excited he is about his artwork, and he can already see that Justin is learning new techniques and improving his skills.

Each semester PIFA puts on an art show featuring the best work from their current students. Justin is over the top when he’s asked to show one of his paintings of Brian. Brian is so proud of him and his accomplishments, but he hates seeing the disappointment in Justin’s eyes as he tries to explain how sorry he is that he can’t attend the show. Justin knows about Brian’s agoraphobia, but it doesn’t change how much he wishes that Brian could be there, or him wanting them do more things together. 

One of Justin’s classmates is in a band and keeps asking him to come and see them perform. So one of the nights he stays in town, he and Daphne go and check them out. They’re pretty good for a garage band; they mostly play cover songs and a few originals. Soon he and Daphne have starting going to see the band play every Tuesday night, and they’re becoming regulars at the local bar on campus. It’s understandable that Justin is often hit on by both men and women, but he’s totally committed to his relationship with Brian.

When Justin’s home they still love cooking together, often eating in front of the fire as he tells Brian all about school. Brian loves hearing the excitement in Justin’s voice, and as hard as it is for him to not be part of those times, he is still happy for him. He knows how important it is for Justin to grow, and make new friends his own age. He’s still so young and he needs to find himself, or at least that’s what Brian keeps telling himself.

But when they’re together, it’s still intense and the love between them is only growing stronger. Brian wishes he could explain to Justin more about his exile on the island, but he knows he can’t for fear of losing him altogether. Even though Brian and Daphne have grown close, the last thing he needs is for Daphne to say, ‘I told you so.’ Besides, what can he say? I foolishly made a deal with the devil, and I’m a hundred years older than I told you I was. Or, I was visited by an angel and she told me how to get my life back on track, and you’re my only hope for recapturing a normal life. That would probably send Justin running for the lake’s shore, never to return.

They’ve never had a problem with communication; they understand each other better than anyone else ever has. So when they’re together Brian tries to make it special, going out of his way to be romantic. He often reads Justin poetry he’s written, as they sit in front of the fire, or relax in the hot tub, with candles glowing around them. Brian loves to watch Justin when he works in his studio, and he loves it even more washing all the paint off his delicate skin, and making love under the warm water.

As the seasons change they hike the wooded trails and sit on the cliffs, looking down on the lake. Justin’s artistic eye captures it all on film; he’s getting really good and loves using some of the old camera equipment Brian has at the house. But most of all Justin loves taking pictures of Brian. Especially Brian writing in his study, in front of the fireplace, or out on the veranda, with the lake as a backdrop. Then of course, there’s their private collection of photos that some might consider pornography, but to them they are just moments of their love caught on film.

Brian hasn’t celebrated Christmas for years, decades really. But Justin is excited about the holiday, so Brian is determined to make it special for him. They decorate the house with fresh garlands and a huge pine tree from the forest behind the house. Justin loves all the antique Christmas ornaments Brian brought down from the attic, and one afternoon when Daphne is visiting they decorate the tree. Of course they also purchased some new ornaments as well. Daphne still can’t get over the idea that they use snowmobiles to get across the frozen lake, and when necessary, James has a small trailer that he pulls behind when they restock supplies for the pantry. 

Justin made all his favorite Christmas cookies from his childhood. Having made them for years with his mom he knows the recipes off by heart. It is even nostalgic for Brian in some ways. When he was very young, his parents actually celebrated and bought him nice presents, but that all changed as he grew older. Brian can’t help getting a kick out of Justin’s exuberance on Christmas morning. Even though they agreed not to buy each other lots of presents, Brian couldn’t resist shopping on the internet. It sure makes living on the island so much easier than when he first came to live there. 

The sparkle in Justin’s eyes when he sees all his presents under the tree is so much like what Brian assumes most children express on Christmas morning. Of course, most of the presents are things Justin needs: new jeans, sweaters, shirts, boots, a winter coat and a leather jacket, as well as a new computer with all the same graphics software as PIFA. Justin, indeed, has been a very good boy this year, and the best present is the bracelet Brian had made especially for him. It’s platinum and black onyx, inset with diamonds engraved with ‘BK ❤ JT’.

Justin gave Brian a photo album of all the pictures he’s taken of Brian by himself and both of them together. The love and passion they feel for each other is evident in each photo. Brian loves it and he knows he’s never been happier. Justin also painted him several canvases of the island’s natural beauty; Brian’s favorite is the rose garden. They spent most of the holiday relaxing, watching movies, and creating their own recipes in the kitchen, but their favorite time was spent in each other’s arms, lounging around and making love.

Once the new semester starts, Justin is busy with classes; he seems to have more art projects this semester than last fall. He’s made several more friends, and is starting to spend more time in the city. It’s hard for Brian, as he misses Justin and hates being apart so much. But he’s pulled out that old mask of indifference he used so often in the past, never letting Justin know. Brian’s planned a special week for Justin’s birthday, which also happened to fall during spring break. For his present, Brian’s remodeled one of the rooms in the basement as a darkroom for Justin. 

But before he can tell Justin about his plans, Justin mentions that some of his friends are going to Vermont, skiing and snowboarding. He’s so excited about going away, and again he asks Brian if he could just try and come with him, but of course, Brian can’t leave the island. He’s disappointed that Justin would rather go away with his friends, than spend his break from school with him, but he never lets it show. He wishes Justin a happy birthday and tells him to have a great time, and they’ll celebrate his birthday when he returns. Brian is just then starting to realize that maybe he might not be the ideal man for Justin, even though he has no doubt that Justin is perfect for him.

Daphne stayed behind because she needed to really focus on studying pre-med classes are intense and she is determined to be at the top of her class. She spent several days out at the island with Brian, they have grown much closer since they first met. She can tell that Brian is hurting, but she doesn’t know what to do to help. One thing she is sure of is that Justin is still deeply in love with him, and she tells him so. It’s hard for Brian to talk about his emotions, but he appreciates having someone there to support him, and confirm that Justin is still his.

In the spring Justin is again asked to participate in the school art show, and this time he has two paintings and several photographs in the exhibit. Justin tries to be understanding, but sometimes he just wishes that Brian would challenge himself. He really wants him to attend the art opening. It’s a big night for him and he wants to share it with Brian. He knows it isn’t fair, but he’s a little angry that he’ll be there alone. Several weeks later, his friends mention that they’re all planning on going to Europe for the summer, and they ask Justin to come along, knowing how much he’ll love visiting the museums and exploring the countryside.

The hardest thing Brian’s ever had to do is say good bye to Justin; he had just assumed that they’d have another wonderful summer together, like the year before. He hoped that Justin wouldn’t be so focused on school, and things between them could get back to normal, but that wasn’t to be. So once again Brian slips on his mask, hiding his emotions, giving him one last romantic weekend before he leaves. Brian understands that Justin is young, and maybe he feels trapped being with him, stuck here on the island. What was fun, new and exciting last year was now boring.

So Brian cooks him special dinners, and they eat breakfast in bed, and sail in the afternoon. Brian reads to him from the classics, as they sit basking in the sun in the beautiful rose garden. They find themselves making love before breakfast, in the afternoons and long into the night. It is obvious that they’re going to miss each other desperately, and Justin actually questions if he really wants to go. But Brian insists; he doesn’t ever want Justin to look back and resent Brian because he gave up his summer in Europe. So Brian tells Justin he needs to go and assert his independence. It will do him good, and help him grow into himself. Sometimes it’s hard for Brian to remember just how young Justin is, and what it was like being that age. 

Neither one of them can sleep, as they’re both anxious about Justin’s departure in the morning. They kept telling each other that it was just for ten weeks and then he’d be back, and things would get back on track again. Justin apologizes for not being there for Brian recently; he has just gotten caught up in school and his new friends. But now Justin’s realizing that he is really going away for a long time; he’s not close by in the city and he won’t be able to come to the island at will.

They hold each other tight, whispering words of love, making promises for their future. They can’t seem to get enough of each other. Brian keeps running his hands through Justin’s hair, as if he will never feel how soft and silky it is again. Justin turns and their lips meet. Their kisses may be soft and gentle, but the emotions they’re feeling are deep and heartfelt. Sitting up, Justin looks into Brian‘s eyes, expressing so much he’s unable to say. He straddles Brian’s body, running his hands down his chest as if trying to memorise every muscle beneath his fingertips. He reaches down between their legs stroking Brian’s cock, coating it with lube and aligns himself. He slowly lowers himself, loving the sensation of feeling Brian inside him for the third time tonight. 

Three months is a long time to be apart, and he never wants to forget how beautiful he feels when Brian’s cock is deeply embedded inside him. Brian runs his hand down the side of Justin’s cheek, wiping away the tears that are falling. Justin turns his head, kissing the side of Brian’s palm as it passes down his face. He tilts his heads back and slowly starts raising and lowering his hips, as Brian glides in and out of him. Brian rests his palm flat against Justin’s chest, helping to hold him in place as he increases his strokes. Justin’s lip is trembling as all those beautiful sensation start to build, his mind drifting to their first night together and how tender and caring Brian was with him. 

His heart swells as his emotions become too much, and his tears start to flow again. Their eyes lock, expressing just how much they’re going to miss each other, and how much they mean to one another. As things become more heated, Justin’s downward plunges increase and the friction between them builds. Soon they’re both meeting each other’s thrusts as waves of pleasure surge through them. Shifting slightly, Justin is now driving down hard, feeling Brian’s mushroom head caressing his prostate. A couple more thrusts and his senses are overwhelmed as he cums, covering Brian’s chest. Brian follows right behind, exploding with intense pleasure, knowing it will be the last memory he’ll have until Justin returns.

Justin collapses, laying down on Brian’s chest as he feels Brian’s arms circle him, holding him close. Neither one moves; they don’t want to break the connection they feel, knowing how much they’ll miss each other. Eventually exhaustion takes over and they both drift off to sleep. When Brian wakes he’s alone and he already knows that Justin is gone. He knows he left early, trying to spare both of them the pain of saying good bye. 

He finally pulls himself out of bed, even though he’d like nothing more than to pull the covers up over his head and sleep until Justin returns. All of a sudden he hears Daphne downstairs, chatting with Nora and grinding fresh coffee. He makes his way out to the veranda, and is soon joined by Daphne. She pours them coffee, as they munch on the fresh scones Nora just took out of the oven.

“Hello Daphne. It’s so good to see you here so early this morning.”

She doesn’t waste any time before she questions him. “I don’t understand you. How can you let him go?”

“I would never stand in the way of his happiness.”

“You love him! I know you love him, and he loves you!”

“He’s young. There are so many things he needs to experience. It wouldn’t be fair to ask him to stay, and give up his dreams.”

“His dream is to spend his life with you. Don’t you know that?”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. He’ll return to me when he’s ready.”

“I think he wants you to go after him! You have to go after him, make him see how much he means to you!”

“Daphne. You know that’s not possible.”

“Maybe if you faced your fears, and stopped isolating yourself on this island, you’d realize that the world has so much to offer.”

“Daphne, please, try and understand.”

“I understand you’re the most stubborn person I know, and you’re throwing away the one person who loves you more than life itself!”

“My, my, we are getting dramatic now, aren’t we?”

“You’re impossible!”

“I’m a realist.”

“You know there are doctors who can help you. You’re not the only person who suffers from agoraphobia.”

“With your wealth, you could hire a doctor to even come here and treat you. I can’t believe you’re willing to let him slip away. Your life is slipping away too. My God, you’re thirty-five years old!”

“I’m thirty-two!”

Brian thinks to himself, ‘I’m actually a hundred and thirty-two, but who’s counting anymore these days.’

Daphne rolls her eyes. “It’s more than that, isn’t it?”

“More than what?”

“Agoraphobia?” 

“I don’t know what you mean?”

“You know Justin was so enthralled with you when he first met you; he couldn’t stop talking about you and your talent. He went on and on about how beautiful the house is; how great the island is, and your beautiful gardens.”

“We were both quite smitten with each other in the beginning.”

“Brian! You know it was all a little hard for me to believe, the way he spoke it was almost like a fairytale. I was sure he’d had a spell cast on him the way he was acting.”

“Stop being ridiculous!”

“I’m not being ridiculous. Everything about you is mysterious. Who would ever have thought there was a beautiful mansion tucked away on the island with formal gardens, and a famous author hiding from the world?”

“Daphne, we’ve established that I have a phobia about leaving the island. Must we continue this conversation?”

“The thing is, I was totally against Justin coming here that day. I told him he should have refused to deliver your computer. He should have insisted that another one of the employees be made to come out to Devil’s Island.”

“Yes. I know.”

“Did you know that’s what they call this place?”

“Of course, I’ve heard all the rumors too. But as you can see for yourself there’s nothing evil or spooky about the island. It’s all lies made up by strangers who have never even visited the island. By the way, as you know this is Island Lake, so of course there’s an island in the middle.”

“Yes, well, I also researched Devil’s Island and all the folklore surrounding it. There’s quite a bit of history associated with the island and the surrounding property.”

“It’s all nonsense.”

“I also did a little bit of research on you. Once Justin finally told me who you were and I had met you, I was still skeptical, you know.”

“I’m flattered you we’re so interested in me. How charming.”

“Even though Justin insisted that it was just a typo when it listed your birthday in May of 1869, I was unconvinced.” 

“Do you really think I’m that old? How many people have you heard of who are over a hundred years old? Besides, look at me. Do I look like I’m a hundred and thirty-two years old?”

“That’s what I’m saying… There’s something supernatural about the island.”

“Really? Trust me. If I had supernatural powers, I wouldn’t be an author. I’d be marketing my secret potion and making millions selling everyone the fountain of youth.”

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m going to find out.”

“Why, Daphne, you offend me. If I didn’t know better I’d think you didn’t like me.”

“Christ, Brian! You know I adore you, but I’m still doubtful about the island.”

“There’s nothing to be worried about.”

“Oh yeah! I remember seeing pictures taken back in the seventies, and the house looked haunted. It was decrepit and falling down.”

“Yes, I’ve seen them as well. It was completely restored and updated. They were thinking about putting it up for sale, but then they decided to keep it in the family, and my friend offered to let me stay here. Being so secluded, it seemed like the perfect place to concentrate on my writing. Shortly thereafter, I was awarded my first contract from Random House.”

“You have all the answers, don’t you?”

“Hardly… Now can we end all this foolish talk about the supernatural, and haunted houses? Would you like to go for a hike after breakfast?”

“I can’t, I have to get back. It’s my mother’s birthday and my dad is throwing her a big party.”

“Well, it was wonderful to see you, and just because Justin’s spending the summer in Europe doesn’t mean you can’t visit when you’re in town.”

“I will. I haven’t given up on you. You need to reconsider, and go to Europe and bring Justin home.”

“I’ll think about it.”

Brian watched as James ferried her back to the lake’s shore. He was truly taken aback by how much she knew about the history of the island. It disturbed him that she actually knew his birth date, and he hoped her snooping stopped there. As he sat on the veranda smoking a joint, he wondered if it was true. Did Justin love him as deeply as he loved Justin? Was their love strong enough to break the curse, allowing them to live a normal and natural life together. Was he willing to take that chance?

TBC…


	5. Part Five ~ Saying Good Bye is Never Easy…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian’s separation from Justin is allowing his depression to creep back into his life.

Title: House on Devil’s Island…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 2299  
Warnings: Angst, Passion, Love, Supernatural…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club October Challenge – Trick or Treat – House on Devil’s Island

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian struggles to accept what his life has become, enduring the impossible, finally resolving himself to the inevitable reality of his situation… 

Chapter Summary: Brian’s separation from Justin is allowing his depression to creep back into his life.

_This is a six-part series. I’ll be posting one chapter per day from Oct 27th to Nov 1st…_

**House on Devil’s Lake**

Part Five ~ Saying Good Bye is Never Easy…

As promised, Justin keeps in touch with Brian, calling him daily, and writing him several times a week. It’s great to hear the enthusiasm in his voice, and learn all about the museums and day trips he’s taking. Justin and his friends are having a great time, meeting other foreign students as they travel through Europe. Justin is visiting a small gallery in Italy, when he notices they’re offering a series of week-long art class, taught by a local artist. Justin’s excited about the possibility of studying under a semi-famous artist, someone who’s semi-famous throughout Italy. That’s when he decides to stay in Milan for the remainder of the summer. His friends are surprised by his decision, unsure if they should leave him on his own. But Justin’s determined as always, so he reassures them that he’ll be fine.

Brian is thrilled for him; he seems so happy and is learning so much, not only about art, but about life. After all, isn’t this why Brian encouraged him to go, to see the world and gain new experiences? Brian assumes that Justin will meet other men, but he hopes their love is strong enough that he will return to him in the fall, a little bit older and wiser. The more involved Justin becomes with his art, his letters and phone calls become less frequent. He still writes to Brian at least once a week, updating him on his travels, sending photos of the places he visits, or the paintings he creates. His phone calls to Brian are no longer daily, but they do talk a couple of times a week. It’s obvious they’re still very much in love and miss each other desperately. 

Then, during one phone call, Justin mentions to Brian that he’s been offered a full scholarship to attend the New Artists’ Program being taught in Paris. Brian can feel Justin slowly starting to slip away, but he remains supportive of Justin’s achievements. He makes sure he knows that he loves him, and he’ll be waiting for him when he returns. 

~~~

_Damien’s been watching from the sidelines, as Brian and Justin started falling in love; he knew he needed to put a stop to it as soon as possible. It has been years, decades really, since he’s had any influence over Brian. But now seemed like the perfect opening; if he plays his cards right he could regain control over Brian and put Angelica back in her place. Justin might be the perfect person to unknowingly help do just that. He couldn’t be more delighted, now he just has to wait for the right time to strike._

~~~

Brian and Daphne worry about Justin being so far away from home, and they’re both a little stunned that he’s decided to stay in Europe, and move to Paris. But it’s a great opportunity for him, and he’s gaining invaluable experiences, furthering his career. Brian knew when he first saw Justin’s artwork that he was talented and would go far in the art world. He just didn’t think Justin’s talent would be noticed so soon. Now he’s meeting all the right people, attending all the important exhibits, and getting exposure to other famous artists.

Brian firmly puts his mask in place, always being supportive and encouraging, when he talks to Justin. It’s comforting for both of them to hear each other’s voices, and the love behind their words. Once again, Justin asks Brian to please consider visiting him, saying how much he misses him and needs him. Of course he knows that Brian won’t come, but he has to ask, he has to try. He’s frustrated, and depressed being alone; winter has always been a hard time for Justin, and being so far away from home doesn’t help. Brian offers to send him a ticket to come home for Christmas, but Justin needs the time to complete his projects. He’s under even more pressure in the New Artists’ Program, than he was at PIFA.

Brian’s concerned about Justin, and about their relationship. He also knows how much Daphne misses him. So he offers to send her for a visit, since Justin can’t get away over the holidays. But she declines, saying she needs time to study herself. She confides in Brian that she has a secret crush on one of her professors, then she confesses she’s still a virgin. Brian’s a little surprised, but he knows she’s very studious, and always daydreamed of her and Justin getting together. She’s given up that delusion, knowing that will never happen, but he didn’t see her next question coming and it shocks him.

“Brian. If things should develop between me and Professor Caldwell, I don’t want it to be obvious that I’m still a virgin.”

“Well, this really isn’t in my realm of expertise. But I’m sure there’s some young co-ed who would be more than willing to get into your pants.”

“Brian! That’s not what I had in mind.”

He raises his eyebrows, then shakes his head. “No way!”

“Brian, it would just be a one-time thing. I really want to be with someone I feel close to, and Justin told me how tender and caring you were with him.”

“Christ! Does he tell you everything?”

“Pretty much.”

“Daphne, I’m gay! Besides I’ve never been with a woman before.”

“That’s perfect. We’ll both be inexperienced and nervous.”

“Inexperienced, yes. Nervous, no! And no! This is not going to happen.”

“Please, Brian? Please?”

“Daphne, what part of gay don’t you understand?”

“Please, Brian. Will you at least think about it?”

“It’s not going to happen!”

“Brian! Please! Just think about it.”

Begrudgingly, he says, “Fine! I’ll think about it. But I can tell you right now it’s not going to happen.”

She runs over and throws herself into his arms. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Brian is assaulted with memories of Justin often doing the exact same thing when he’s happy.

“Daphne, you do realize I haven’t agreed to anything.”

“Yes, you did! You agreed to think about it!” 

Brian shakes his head thinking, teenagers!

It’s the hardest winter Brian has ever experienced, his depression is starting to creep back, and he has a bad case of writers’ block. Daphne continues to visit often, and her heart goes out to Brian, knowing how lost and lonely he is without Justin. She’s notices that he’s drinking more than usual, and doesn’t seem to be sleeping much these days. She’s at a loss as for what to do to help Brian. She’s also slightly pissed at Justin for abandoning Brian like this, especially because he knows about Brian’s agoraphobia. So time continues to tick by slowly, and by late winter, Justin’s letters have trickled down to a few times a month, and his calls are infrequent.

During one phone call Justin mentions he attended a violin recital with friends. Brian can hear the excitement in his voice, but he seems to be more excited about the musician than the music. He hopes he’s wrong, so he schools his voice to be supportive, and tells him how much he loves and misses him. Justin gets emotional, as it’s been so long since he’s seen Brian and he’s lonely. Justin tells Brian he wishes he was there with him, even though he knows he won’t even consider it. They both seem so lost, and sense things are changing between them.

Daphne comes over later that day and Brian seems inconsolable. He lets his fears and emotions flow, sure he’s losing Justin and he doesn’t know how to stop it. They drink shots of whiskey, and smoke joints all evening. They’re both feeling drunk, when Daphne comes over and sits on Brian’s lap. He lets her hold him as his tears roll down his cheeks; she wipes them away, and softly kisses him. Brian doesn’t resist; he needs to be comforted and it feels so good to be close to someone. 

Soon their kissing becomes more heated and intense; they question if they really should do this but it seems they both need it. So they promise that everything will stay the same and they’ll still be friends, not allowing things to get weird between them. Brian’s in a bizarre place, depressed, drunk and kind of zombie-like. They go up to Brian’s bedroom; Daphne’s never been up there before and she’s impressed the room covers the entire top floor of the house. 

He slowly strips her clothes off, surprised he’s actually attracted to her. She’s stunning and her skin glows a beautiful golden brown. He softly runs fingers down her body, watching as she responds to his touch. He wasn’t sure he could make love to a woman, but she feels so good underneath him. He continues to kiss her as his hands roam and he becomes intimately familiar with her body. He runs kisses down the center of her chest and suckles her breast; she moans, loving the new sensations stirring within her.

Brian is still wrapping his head around the fact that he’s with a woman, and as much as he wants to please her, he just can’t get himself to go down on her. So he coats his fingers with lube and fumbles his way between her legs. Her moans increase, letting him know she’s turned on. She’s much wetter than he expected, and his fingers gently glide between her delicate folds as he penetrates her with his fingers. She’s never felt this alive before, and the touch of a man is making her feel beautiful and needed. 

Her legs naturally curl around his body and soon he’s found his way deep inside of her. They’re both surprised by the warm, silky sensations flooding their bodies. Brian goes slow as he gently thrusts deeper inside her; soon she opens her legs wide, high up in the air as Brian increases his rhythm. He must be doing something right because he triggers both their orgasms, while they catch their breath and kiss each other deeply again.

Exhausted, they curl up together and fall deeply asleep. The next morning is a little awkward, as Daphne is shy and a little embarrassed. They have breakfast in silence and when they’re finished she basically bolts out of the house, and they don’t talk for a couple of weeks. Brian hates that he let this happen, and he feels bad, not only for losing a good friend in Daphne, but he feels guilty and knows he has to tell Justin.

So the next time they talk, Brian confesses that late one night when Daphne was visiting, they both got a little drunk and ended up sleeping together. Justin’s not amused; he’s angry and he wishes he was there. He has a few choice words for both of them, slamming the phone down, hanging up on Brian. He knows he’s acting immature but he can’t help himself. He only has a few friends in Paris, so when he is befriended by Ethan a few days after the concert, they end up having coffee together at an outside café. He’s grateful for their friendship, and it feels good to have someone he can talk to, who’s willing to listen to him bitch.

Justin is very open about his relationship with Brian, and makes it clear that he only wants to be friends. He has two more months before his studies are complete and can’t wait to get home. But now he’s so mad, he’s not sure he even wants to go back right away. Ethan listens and consoles Justin, telling him he has every right to be furious with both Daphne and Brian. Ethan doesn’t believe that it just happened, and tries to convince Justin that it’s obvious they’ve been having an affair since he left town. Justin knows that’s absurd, but Ethan has planted the seed of doubt in his head and it’s been driving him crazy even since.

His conversations with Brian have been strained ever since he found out about Brian and Daphne, and because of that they don’t talk as often. Justin and Ethan have started hanging out and soon they become pretty good friends. Ethan’s a semi-celebrity, often having his picture in the paper. Justin isn’t sure what’s happening with Ethan, but he’s having a good time, so they continue spending time together. He feels like a celebrity himself one morning, when he sees a photo of him and Ethan at an art exhibit, in the Sunday paper. 

He knows Ethan is also from Pittsburgh, but it never occurs to Justin that the local newspaper would carry events from Paris. Justin still writes to Brian; he really does love him and misses him terribly. He even mentions Ethan in passing but never really explains their relationship. In some ways Justin wants Brian to get a little jealous. He knows he has to forgive Daphne and Brian, because they’re his best friends, his family. But he’s shocked by what happened. He questions if what he’s feeling is really anger, or if he might be jealous. But is he jealous that Brian was with someone else, or is he jealous that Daphne slept with his man?

After Justin’s last letter he stops writing altogether, and Brian is heartbroken over everything that has happened. He has not only lost a good friend in Daphne, but he feels like he’s losing Justin as well. When they do talk, things are still tense between them, and Brian can hear someone in the background asking ‘is that him?’ This, of course, crushes Brian’s heart, even though Justin hasn’t mentioned that they’re dating. Brian’s seen their pictures in the newspaper, and the gossip is they’re a couple.

_Damien is very pleased with himself. Everything seems to be going as planned…_

TBC…


	6. Part Six ~ Disillusion and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like he’s already lost Justin to the real world, Brian decides to leaves the island, ready to meet his maker.

Title: House on Devil’s Island…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 4313  
Warnings: Angst, Passion, Love, Supernatural…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club October Challenge – Trick or Treat – House on Devil’s Island

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian struggles to accept what his life has become, enduring the impossible, finally resolving himself to the inevitable reality of his situation… 

Chapter Summary: Feeling like he’s already lost Justin to the real world, Brian decides to leaves the island, ready to meet his maker.

_This is a six-part series. I’ll be posting one chapter per day from Oct 27th to Nov 1st…_

**House on Devil’s Lake**

Part Six ~ Disillusion and Despair

After they hang up, Brian feels like a piece of himself has died, and he wonders if Justin might not ever return. He calls Daphne, but things are definitely weird between them now, and it’s almost as hard to talk to her as it is to Justin. He mopes around the house, but he sees bits and pieces of Justin everywhere, and his pain is heartbreaking, becoming more than he can bear. He has spent decades here, and never felt the way he is feeling now. His life feels so empty, and he wonders how normal folk live with this kind of pain.

Justin and Ethan are spending most of their free time together, so much so that the local paper reports on the couple several times a week. Ethan loves the publicity of having Justin on his arm. Of course it’s assumed that they’re dating, and Ethan does nothing to discourage the rumors. Justin is too busy finishing the school year to even read the newspapers, so he has no idea what’s being printed, or that it’s being reported in the newspapers back home. 

Justin hates how things are between him and Brian, and Ethan is trying to convince him that he’s worked so hard this last year, he should just relax and travel with him this summer. He still has another week before classes are over, so he tells Ethan he’ll think about it. Justin’s cleaning up the paint spatters covering his clothes and skin. Ethan lets himself in while Justin’s in the shower, answering Justin’s cell phone when it rings. It’s Brian, so Ethan tells him that Justin and him are now a couple. He lies to Brian, saying Justin has been avoiding him because he doesn’t know how to end things. Brian’s stunned; he suspected something might have happened, but now Ethan’s confirmed it.

Brian’s struggling emotionally, asking himself if he’s waited too long, or if they might have another chance someday. If he had just tried and ended up dying on the banks of the shore like Damien’s prophecy declares, then at least he would have tried. He now wishes that he had left the island and gone after Justin, because at this point, he feels like he’s already lost. 

Finally he decides to call his new accountant, Ted Schmidt, who’s handling his finances. Brian’s ready to write up his will. Over the years his investments have grown handsomely, and then there’s his income from Random House, and his royalties. Ted comes out to the house, even though he’s apprehensive at first. Once he meets Brian and they have lunch together, he feels completely relaxed. He and Brian get along well, and he’s shocked to learn that he’s _‘that Brian Kinney’._ Ted is a huge fan of his literature, and like Justin, is surprised that Brian is so young for someone so talented and famous, not to mention a multi-millionaire. 

They spend hours going over all of Brian’s bequests; he wants to establish an endowment in Justin’s name at PIFA, providing a full scholarships each year. He also establishes an endowment in his name at his alma mater, Penn State, in English and Literature, providing yearly scholarships as well. He requests donations be made yearly to several universities in the arts and sciences programs. He’s always been a big supporter of medical research, so he makes donations to several universities and hospitals. 

He sets up an account, so that all the expenses for the mansion will be paid for as long as James, Albert and Nora live there. He’s also set up trusts funds for each of them, so they’ll never need to worry about money for the rest of their lives. He has requested that the paintings Justin has given him be donated to _The Museum of Modern Art_ in New York. Justin may be an unknown artist now, but Brian’s sure that he’ll become famous in his own right over time, and his painting will one day be priceless. His remaining estate he’s leaving to Justin, with the exception of half a million dollars going to Daphne Chanders.

The mansion has been his home for over a hundred years, and he’s finally reached his last night here. He wanders through the rooms, remembering all the different celebrations and friends he’s known throughout his long life, but it always comes back to Justin. Yes, Angelica had been right; he did indeed find someone to love and share his life with, someone he would be more than willing to commit to for eternity. He thinks it’s strange that he hasn’t seen or heard from Damien or Angelica for years, and he wonders if they’re even still interested him.

Brian’s restless; he doesn’t sleep much as his thoughts often return to Justin, and again he finds himself questioning why he didn’t take the risk. Probably because he knew, that even though Justin loved him in his own way, he wasn’t really in love with him, the way Brian needed him to be. He thinks it’s best not to tell Alfred, James or Nora that he’s leaving the island, they’ll find out soon enough. But in the morning when he foregoes his normal breakfast, and asks for a bottle of their best champagne to be brought up from the cellar, they all know something’s going on. Just before noon Brian asks James if the speedboat is fueled, as he wants to take it for a ride around the island.

He dresses in his finest Armani suit, shirt, tie and shoes as he boards the boat. James is surprised when Brian insists he wants to be alone. Brian reassures him that everything is fine and then he wishes him the best of luck for the future. There is something so final about Brian’s good bye, but he’s already aboard the boat and heading away from the dock before James questions it.

Island Lake is large and beautiful, with deep blue and green water, depending upon how shallow the water is. Brian slowly coasts around the lake, really looking at the tall trees, wildflowers in the meadows, and the wildlife on the shore. The area is still undeveloped and the natural habitat has never been disturbed. Brian’s mind drifts to some of Justin’s paintings of the lake, and surrounding flora. He’s happy that he and Justin spent so much time, enjoying the island together.

For someone so sure he didn’t need, or want to fall in love, when the time was right it came naturally. He’s happy knowing he got to experience Justin’s love, even if it was only for a short time. He realizes he isn’t afraid to die, the closer he gets to the far shore. He’s actually looking forward to putting an end to his long and wasted life. He now realizes what a fool he had been back then, and briefly wonders what his life might have been like if he hadn’t accepted Damien’s offer, and had lived out his life naturally. 

He cuts the motor on the boat, and lets it coast up to the dock. The water is calm with no wind on the lake, making it look like a solid piece of glass. He sits there a long time, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin, as he accepts his fate before him. He stands and ties up the boat, then steps up onto the wooden dock. He isn’t sure what will happen or how long it will take. He turns and looks out over the water, seeing the outline of the mansion against the skyline, the ornate details of the architecture lost in the distance and shadows.

He must have stood there for an hour, taking in every detail of the natural beauty around him. Finally unsure what he should do, he goes and sits on the deck in the front of the boathouse. Relaxing in the chaise lounge, he watches the sun slowly set, casting orange and pink hues over the lake. His thoughts naturally go to Justin and how he’d want to paint this. He’s exhausted as his mind’s been working overtime, consumed with fear that he’s tried so hard to deny. He hasn’t eaten much today, and didn’t bring any food or drink with him; he never expected to need it. Once the sun sets and the evening starts to cast shadows around him, he finds he can’t keep his eyes open, and he slowly drifts off to sleep.

In the morning, he wakes to the sound of birds chirping, and the Sandhill cranes squawking, as they stand in the shallow water, fishing for their breakfast. Brian is fascinated by it all, but mostly he’s fascinated that he’s still sitting on the far shore of the lake, hungry and in need of a strong cup of coffee. For the first time in his life he realizes he’s free, free to go wherever he wants, and do whatever he pleases. He never thought this far ahead, always assuming he would simply cease to exist, or turn to dust and be lost in the wind. 

Brian pulls out his cell phone to call Wertshafters; Ted’s surprised when he’s told that Mr. Kinney is on the phone for him. Ted quickly comes and picks Brian up, knowing what an important account this is, and he wants to make a good impression. Ted is shocked that Brian has challenged his fears, and left the island. Soon Ted becomes so much more than Brian’s accountant, as they build a strong friendship.

They spend the next week searching, and finally finding, a loft that Brian finds acceptable, selecting top-of-the-line furniture and appliances. Brian wants everything modern. If he’s going to continue to live, he wants everything to be different than before. Ted enlists Emmett’s help in setting up Brian’s wardrobe, although Brian isn’t sure he’s the right man for the job. They squabble at first, but in the end Brian winds up with a closet full of designer clothes, mostly casual and some business suits. 

Brian likes to dress to the nines, and plans on reacquainting himself with Pittsburgh’s high society. Ted offers him several tickets to the opera Brian plans on attending, until he sees the performance is scheduled for his birthday. He sends them to Alfred, James and Nora, the opera is the last place he wants to celebrate his birthday.

Ted introduces him to Deb and Michael at the diner. Debbie’s impressed by his fame and talent, and Michael stumbles all over himself, totally in awe of Brian. He stammers as he tells Brian’s that he’s his biggest fan. Brian eyes Ted, who blushes, knowing he shouldn’t have told his friend’s _‘that Brian Kinney’_ is a client of his.

Brian looks at Michael, finding him a little odd. “So you’re my biggest fan? What’s your favorite book?”

Michael just stares at him. “Well I haven’t actually read any of your books, but I know I’ll love them when I do.”

Brian just raises his eyebrows, thinking this guy is a complete idiot. Then he motions for Ted to continue showing him around town, so he can become familiar with his new surroundings. Liberty Avenue is so much different than when he used to come here. It’s still the queer section of town, but he just never expected it to be so openly gay.

Brian absolutely loves Babylon, and is pretty much crowned king the moment he walks through the doors. Brian needs something to do with his time besides writing. So when the opportunity to purchase Babylon comes up, Ted suggests it as a perfect niche for Brian. He’s back in his old hometown and he’s on top of his game, but his heart is still lonely and he misses Justin desperately.

He tries calling Justin, but his cell phone always rolls over to voice mail. When Brian calls Daphne, he finds out that Justin is spending the summer traveling with Ethan. Brian expected as much but it still hurts. He finds himself living a similar lifestyle to the one he had so long ago. Out until the early hours of the morning, drinking, dancing and picking up young men to bed. He thought it was funny; the more things change, the more they stay the same. It doesn’t take long for Brian to grow bored with his life once again, and the final straw comes when he reads in the newspaper about Justin’s engagement to the famous violinist. Brian is devastated and angry, his old self-destructive habits soon reclaiming him. 

Justin and Ethan are planning on returning to Pittsburgh in a few weeks. Brian calls Anita, whom he befriended at Babylon shortly after purchasing the nightclub. He stocks up on every kind of drug she sells, and stocks his liquor cabinet with the finest scotch, vodka and gin. Then he sets out to obliterate his senses until he is completely numb.

Locking himself away in his loft, turning off his phone, he proceeds to get shit-faced drunk. Laying on his bed, close to passing out, he eyes a stack of packages from his latest shopping spree. It’s then he remembers the beautiful white silk scarf he purchased because he loved the feel of the silky fabric, as it flowed across his fingers. 

~~~

Justin is helping Ethan pack his suitcases; he’s been trying to find a way to tell Ethan that he’s decided to go home. He misses Daphne and, of course, he still loves Brian. He moves several of Ethan’s shirts to make room, when he sees some familiar envelopes. He blinks his eyes, because he made this stationery in one of his art classes. He pulls them out from the pocket to see there’s a least a dozen letters he’s written to Brian, but they’ve never been mailed.

He calls out to Ethan, but receives no answer. Walking into the living room, he sees Ethan reading the newspaper. Angrily he pulls the newspaper from his hands, about to throw it on the floor, when he reads the headline, “Ethan Gold announces his engagement to his artist boyfriend Justin Taylor.”

“What the fuck is this? And what the fuck are you doing with my letters for Brian?”

“Justin, calm down. I meant to talk to you about this.”

“How the fuck can you be announcing our engagement when we’re not even dating?”

“Justin. You know how I feel about you, and you know how the newspaper has made some assumptions.”

“Ethan! What the fuck!”

“Justin, at first my manager thought it was good publicity, and I kind of liked everyone thinking we were together. Look at that picture. Don’t we look beautiful as the golden celebrity couple?”

“Ethan, we are not a couple! I have a boyfriend, and I’m going home to him!”

“Justin, you don’t really love him anymore, do you?” 

“Yes, I do! Now I want to know why you stole all my letters to Brian. You told me you mailed them!”

“I thought you just needed time. Please give us a chance. Don’t you love me even a little bit?”

“No! I don’t even know you. We only met a couple of months ago.”

Justin starts to storm out of the apartment as Ethan grabs at his arm, but Justin shakes him off and slams the door behind him. Running down the stairs, he calls Brian but his cell just rolls over to voicemail. So he calls the house, and James tells him Brian isn’t there. Confused, he asks if he’s sleeping. James takes a deep breath, and tells him that Brian is no longer living on the island. He doesn’t understand. Brian left the island?

“Can you tell me how I can find him?”

“I wish I could… Is there anything I can do to help out? Anything at all.”

“No. I really need to talk to Brian.”

“Maybe if you leave a message on his phone, he’ll return your call.”

Justin’s still stunned by the news, but he knows Brian won’t return his call, because he hasn’t returned any of his calls for the last month. James feels bad. Brian notified him where he was living after he moved into the loft. He asked that they provide Justin with anything he needs, but under no circumstances was he to tell Justin how to find him. Brian felt it was best to make a clean break. Besides, there really isn’t anything to say anymore. Justin’s moving on with his life, just like he should. Even if it breaks Brian’s heart, knowing that they’ll never have another chance.

Out on the street he calls Daphne, asking her what’s going on. She’s not very receptive, angry with Justin and feeling sick to her stomach.

“Daphne, please, tell me what’s going on? Did you know that Brian left the island?”

“Yes.”

“Yes? Is that’s all you’re going to say?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Maybe because you’ve been acting like a pompous ass! Never returning our phone calls and gallivanting around Europe with your famous fiancé!”

“What? How do you know about that?”

“You and your musician boyfriend are always splashed across the front of the newspapers, and tonight I read that you’re engaged to be married! Obviously Brian and I mean nothing to you anymore.”

“No! That’s not true! I love you. You’re my best friend and I love Brian more than anything! Ethan’s not my boyfriend, and we’re not engaged! This is all a huge lie! Daph, you have to believe me! Yes, I was angry with both of you, and I didn’t handle it very well. I should have come straight home when classes ended, but Ethan convinced me that I needed some time off, after working so hard trying to impress the art world.”

“Well, you’ve certainly made an impression!”

“Daphne, I have to talk to Brian. He’s not answering his cell phone. Do you know where he lives?”

“Maybe. But I don’t know if I should tell you or not. Besides, I don’t feel well. I’m really sick to my stomach.”

“Daphne, please. Please go and make sure he’s alright. Please tell him it’s all a bunch of lies. Tell him I’m coming home to him. Please?”

“Justin! I’m not sure he wants to see you right now.”

“Please, Daph! I really need to make him see that I still love him, that I’ve always loved him. Daphne, please just do this for me.”

“Okay, fine. But I need a few minutes to pull myself together and get dressed.”

“Thank you, Daphne! I love you. You really are the best!”

Angelica senses things aren’t right with Brian, and she knows Damien’s up to something, so she decides to confront him. Both of them are furious at each other, and all their anger is being released into the atmosphere surrounding Pittsburgh. 

Pittsburgh is experiencing some of the worst weather in the city’s history. The storm came up out of nowhere, lightning is striking across the sky, and thunder is shaking buildings, breaking many windows of nearby businesses and houses. It’s raining so hard you can’t see the road in front of you, and a flood is threatening to spill over the river banks. All the cars on the road have pulled over for fear of being washed away, or smashed into a heap of twisted metal.

Brian has another shot of whiskey and smokes a joint; he’s practically wasted and can barely stand. He keeps tossing his beautiful silk scarf up in the air, over and over again. Tripping on his own feet, he falls, almost breaking his neck.

The storm is getting worse, and then lightning strikes the mansion, starting a fire. Thankfully Alfred, James and Nora left right after Justin called, but now they’re sitting on the side of the highway, waiting for the rain to let up and hoping they don’t miss the opera.

Justin’s fuming, he can’t believe everything he’s learned today. How could Ethan lie to him about everything? How could Ethan think he could love him? Now it makes more sense. Brian never got his letters, so it’s no wonder he never answers his phone when Justin calls. Justin’s so upset he takes off running until he’s out of breath. Reaching the park, he sits down on a bench and cries, he’s so distraught.

Angelica instinctually feels Justin‘s pain and her heart goes out to him. 

The Pittsburgh skies have darkened to pitch black; the only light in the sky are the flames shooting from the top of the mansion, now completely engulfed by fire. 

Daphne’s shivering as she leans out her car window, and pukes up tonight’s dinner. 

Craig is coming home from his rendezvous with his girlfriend, as Jennifer keeps checking dinner, hoping it doesn’t burn. She can’t imagine what’s taking Craig so long to get home from work, and she’s now worried about the weather.

Brian finally gets his beautiful scarf over one of the beams in his loft, but he can’t reach it. He needs a chair to stand on. He questions for the first time if this scarfing thing is really worth the impending orgasm that’s supposed to be the ultimate sexual experience.

Damien is laughing, telling Angelica that she should just give up, she’s already lost. There’s no way she can be in two places at once. No matter what happens at this point, someone is going to die! 

Then the sky is besieged again with lightning bolts as more house and businesses catch fire. You can hear the police sirens wailing, as the fire trucks speed down the road, unable to see with so much rain pouring down. 

Brian can barely keep his balance standing on the chair, and he’s getting dizzy from looking up over his head, trying to tie the scarf.

The bridge is flooding, and the fire truck is weaving around all the stopped cars. Some idiot in too big of a hurry decides to pull out into traffic, just at that moment. The crash is louder than the thunder in the sky, as the firetruck plows into Craig’s car, t-boning it. He’s killed upon impact, as the car slides off the bridge into the cold water below.

Justin finally pulls himself together, and calls the airport to book the next flight home. He hears shouting behind him, but he doesn’t realize they’re yelling at him.

“You think you’re so special! You think you can just walk away from me! But I won’t let that happen! There’s no way I’m going to let you go back to Brian!”

In a flash, Angelica abandons her fight with Damien, sensing Justin’s in real danger. But she’s too late. Just as she starts swooping down to him, his head is shattered by a baseball bat. She catches him as he falls. Cradling him in her arms, she kisses his bleeding forehead, then his spirit is released and ascends to heaven.

She cries out in anger, as rage seizes her. She resumes her fight with Damien, furious at knowing he’s behind Justin’s death. Then suddenly she’s consumed with dread, realizing that Brian’s in imminent danger. Damien’s laughs echo through the sky as he watches her panic, realizing he’s very much in control of everything that’s happening.

At that exact moment, Daphne finally makes it to parking garage at the loft. She leans against the side of the building momentarily, before she starts up the stairs. She pounds on the door, but there’s no answer. After several tries, she just pulls on the door handle and it opens. She runs inside to see Brian grasping at the scarf around his neck, as he swings uncontrollably from the beam, trying hard to stop from choking. 

There’s an angry flash and the room lights up, as Angelica and Damien are in a fierce fight for control. Things are swirling around the room and crashing into the walls; it’s like hell on earth, making you feel like you’re inside a tornado. Suddenly the room is illuminated by the brightest lights that have ever shone. Colors in every shade in of the rainbow engulf the space, hypnotizing everyone. They’re all frozen in place, as they watch the most beautiful angel wrap his arms around Brian. As Brian takes his last breath, he whispers, “I love you, Sunshine. I always have.”

Justin turns, looking over his shoulder at Daphne, Angelica and Damien. Then he holds Brian in his arms as they ascend to heaven, destined to be together for all eternity…

 

*************************************************************************************  
**Epilogue ~ Love Transcends Time…**

Summary: Daphne refuses to let Brian and Justin’s memories fade away… 

 

Daphne holds her daughters’ hands as they step out of the boat and onto the dock. The mansion burnt to the ground that night, and the only thing that remains is the huge stone fireplace from Brian’s study, and the stone wall, surrounding the rose garden. It’s still beautiful, growing strong, with roses blooming in every color of the rainbow. 

Daphne was surprised when Ted informed her of her inheritance from Brian, but she was even more shocked when he handed her an envelope, that had been delivered to his office anonymously. Inside was the deed to the island, and surrounding property at Island Lake. The only stipulation was that Brian and Justin be buried in the rose garden, and the island be renamed as Angel Island.

Daphne, Brianna and Justine lay flowers at Brian and Justin’s grave, just as they have for the last ten years. She misses them terribly, but she always senses their presence nearby. She makes a point of telling them about their fathers, and how beautiful their love was. She’s determined to never let their memory die, and she considers Justin their father, just as much as Brian. She’s just sorry they never got a chance to know them. 

The End…

Okay I know, I know, I know… You’re all screaming at me… I’m sorry.  
I know that I should have put a warning on my fic, hypocrite that I am. Because as most of you know I never, ever read death fics…  
Then I surprised myself by writing one.


End file.
